The present invention relates to a medical instrument, such as an instrument for diagnosing ears, a device for detecting a particular point of human body, or the like, and more particularly to a medical cell holder which contains an electronic circuit and cell therein and which is used as an electrical ground connection for the human body.
In such a medical instrument, separate parts are generally provided to serve as a body incorporating an electronic circuit, a metallic ground bar for a human body and a searching bar. The ground bar and the searching bar are each connected by means of a cord or a wire to the body which is generally set on a table. When using such a medical instrument, a patient or a person to be inspected having no electrical knowledge shows his mental refusal to gripping of the metallic ground bar which is passing electrical current even if the electrical current is very small. Such mental problems cause adverse effects during, diagnosis or treatment. There is also a problem to provide each separate cord or wire as mentioned above. The searching bar does not reach to a desired portion for treating and searching when the cords are short in length and further, the body may be caused to fall from the table and to damage it, by pulling the searching bar to reach the desired portion. Adversely, when the cords are long in length, since the cords of the ground bar and the searching bar are maintained together upon transporting or when the device is not in use, they intertwine with each other and much time is required to untangle them. Further, bad connections may arise between the cord and the connector and between the cord and the ground bar or the searching bar because of excessive touching and excessive force applied to the connecting portions.
To eliminate the above defects, it is an object of the present invention to provide a medical cell holder which has no metallic ground bar, thereby to remove intertwinement between its cord and a cord of a searching bar, and which does not impart mental pain or anxiety to a person to be inspected when using its compact body as a ground electrode.
It is another object of the invention to provide a medical cell holder which provides a cover having a switch mechanism while still maintaining an attractive appearance.